I'll be the one
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Tezuka anda con Atobe, pero Fuji hará hasta lo imposible para que que esa relación NO continue Strongest and Imperial pair
1. Chapter 1

I'll be the one...

AtobexTezuka

FujixTezuka

_Nadie supo como inicio todo, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todo ya había pasado..._

Todo el equipo de Seigaku iba con rostros de tristeza y agobio, estaban en el autobús de regreso a casa. Habían tenido un encuentro "amistoso" contra Hyotei, quien les ganó 4 juegos a 1, trapeando prácticamente el piso con ellos. Pero no perdieron por que Hyotei fuera mucho mejor con ellos. No, perdieron por que al término del primer partido, vieron la peor cosa que pudieran haber visto en su vida.

Atobe vs. Tezuka había sido el primer encuentro.

La emoción y la intensidad habían sido superiores que las del encuentro en el torneo de Kantou. Ambos habían mejorado increíblemente y tenían muchos puntos a favor cada quien (aparte, Tezuka ya tenía su brazo recuperado) jugando así a mas del 100. Pero "como la historia tiende a repetirse", esta vez no fue la excepción. Por un error garrafal por parte del capitán de Seigaku en "tie break", Ore-sama se llevo el juego, cosa que no hubiera pasado a "mayores", si no hubiera ocurrido el "acontecimiento" que quedo grabado a fuego en la memoria de los titulares de ambos equipos.

-Recuerdo-

Ambos capitanes estaban bañados en sudor y respiraban agitadamente.

Toda la multitud gritaba enloquecida y animada.

-Tan bueno como siempre, Mitsu- hablo Atobe, acercándose a la red para darle la mano.

-Keigo- fue lo único que respondió el otro, acercándose también.

Ambos se dieron la mano y cruzaron miradas.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió...

Atobe jaló bruscamente la mano de Tezuka para acercar al castaño a su cuerpo y plantarle un beso al chico que rayaba en lo pornográfico.

Todo el mundo se quedo atónito viendo como la lengua de Atobe se introducía en la boca del otro. Las porras enmudecieron al instante, los ojos de todos se ensancharon al más no poder (Oishi tuvo que taparle los ojos a Eiji, cosa que también hizo Oshitari con Gakuto) Inui tiro su cuaderno al piso y no había persona que no tuviera la boca abierta.

¿Y qué hizo Tezuka Kunimitsu?

Posó su mano en la nuca del otro capitán y lo acercó más a sí, pudiéndose ver claramente el vaivén de ambas lenguas dentro de la boca de Tezuka. Claro, si el infierno en la tierra existía, sin duda era aquel.

Un par de alumnas de Hyotei, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño, comenzaron a gritar de puro gusto

-¡¡¡EEEEEKKKKKK! ¡IMPERIAL PAIR!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, pudiéndose escuchar claramente a 2 km. A la redonda y haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

_¿Imperial pair?_

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y los presentes se miraban unos a otros, completamente confundidos.

A las chicas que es gustó ver ambos capitanes juntos, se unieron a los gritos del par de chicas (que seguían con "Imperial pair") y a las que no, con todo el corazón roto, comenzaron a llorar amargamente, aunque no ajustaban ni media docena.

La moral de Seigaku quedó devastada. La última persona que esperaban ver de pareja junto a su querido capitán, era Atobe Keigo, al que consideraban un idiota. Jugaron al 30 por ciento de su capacidad –según datos de Inui- y perdieron deshonrosamente, excepto una persona.

Syuusuke Fuji.

En ese momento, el prodigio iba sentado al final del autobús, con la cabeza recargada en las rodillas y mirando fijamente la nuca de su buchou.

Ver ese beso le había puesto la sangre a hervir.

En su encuentro vs. Jiroh pudo ver de reojo a ambos capitanes hablando animadamente, cosa que le enfureció y le hizo ganar el encuentro en menos de 15 minutos.

Su mente estaba hecho un caos.

Recordaba con amargura que le había gustado Tezuka Kunimitsu desde que eran niños. Había hecho miles de cosas para llamar la atención del ojimiel, desde regalarle almuerzos hasta llamarle a su casa a las tres de la madrugada para declararle su amor... tal vez su error había sido que siempre lo hacía de forma anónima y nunca se quedaba a esperar una respuesta. ¿Cómo le había echo el maldito engreído para ganarse su corazoncito antes que él?

Sólo se le ocurrían dos formas:

Una- Por chantaje. Atobe sabía algo de Tezuka que el castaño no quería que revelaran y andaba con él para "callarle la boca", soportando "humillaciones públicas", como la que había ocurrido al finalizar el partido.

O/Y

Dos- Por embrujo. De seguro Tezuka había tomado una buena cantidad de toloache (que el "mugres" le había dado a escondidas de alguna forma)... o algún chaman de Catemaco le había hecho un trabajo o... había miles de posibilidades a tratar.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!?

No podía permitir que esa relación continuara. Tezuka Kunimitsu tenía marcado "Pertenezco a Syuusuke Fuji" en la frente y no iba a dejar que eso cambiara. Que un usurpador ocupara un lugar que por derecho le pertenecía era algo que iba a permitir sólo sobre su cadáver.

Estiro sus piernas y recargó una encima del respaldo del asiento delante de él.

Atobe había anotado un punto, más no había ganado el juego. Él también podía dar su luchita y obtener algo de ventaja.

Atobe Keigo- 1

Syuusuke Fuji- 0

Quien anotará primero 5 puntos ganaba el juego y se llevaba consigo el premio mayor: Tezuka Kunimitsu.


	2. Chapter 2

-Seishun Gakuen

El asunto del "novio del capitán" todavía estaba muy caliente.

La escuela se había dividido en 2 bandos. En los que _apoyaban _la relación y en los que de plano la odiaban o ignoraban olímpicamente... Y esto no sólo incluía al cuerpo estudiantil, también los profesores y otros empleados estaban "dentro".

Tezuka, por su parte, ignoraba todo. Le parecía algo infantil ver como las chicas se echaban a llorar histéricas a su paso, que los profesores le decían comentarios _incongruentes _o que algunos chicos se le insinuaran. Poco le importaba las reacciones de todo mundo. Seguía tan impasible como siempre, sin ceder a ninguna provocación.

_-¡Mitsu!-_

Un chico rubio estaba detrás de las rejas de la entrada, esperándolo. El castaño -que salía del vestíbulo- alzó la vista. Sólo una persona en todo el mundo podía llamarle así: Atobe Keigo. Las prácticas de tennis de ambas escuelas ya habían terminado y uno siempre esperaba al otro para ir a algún lado antes de regresar a casa, sin importar la distancia que existiera entre ambas escuelas. Ese día le había tocado a Atobe.

Ambos tenían el uniforme normal de su respectiva institución. Tezuka de verdad se sorprendía de cómo Atobe podía lograr que un (horrible, a opinión de la autora) pantalón a cuadros se viera tan bien, cosa que también sucedía con Atobe, ya que Tezuka se veía muy elegante con ese uniforme, en su parecer.

El capitán de Seigaku llegó hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero Ryusaki-sensei quería que organizara lo de la nueva selección de titulares y tarde un poco más de lo esperado...-

-Oh, no hay problema, casi acabo de llegar-contestó el otro como si nada.

Tezuka se le quedo viendo fijamente, él otro lo noto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? -

-¿Dónde esta tu mochila?- preguntó curioso al ver que no cargaba nada.

Atobe sonrió

-Ah... La tiene Kabaji... Él siempre la carga sin quejarse, después me la llevará a casa-

-Ah...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pensé que sería lindo cargarte la mochila- respondió. _Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que hacían los chicos con las chicas ¿no? Tener detalles lindos con las personas que quieren..._

Atobe le sonrió y se le pegó a él, tomándolo de la mano. Al fin de cuentas, siempre tenía que tomar la iniciativa ya que era muy poco posible que Tezuka se atreviera a hacerlo.

-Mitsu, eres muy lindo, pero si cargaras mi mochila no podría sujetarte por el brazo y tenerte así de cerca, mejor no- respondió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, quien se sonrojo levemente.

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando calle abajo, cuchicheando algo que sonaba a -helado-. Casi de la nada, apareció un castaño de ojos azules, que emanaba un aura de "maldad".

-"No podría sujetarte por el brazo y tenerte así de cerca"- masculló burlonamente, imitando de una forma algo grotesca al chico.-Agh... ¡Como me enferma, esas frases no le quedan a él! -masculló, apretando fuertemente los puños- sólo yo le puedo decir cosas tiernas a Tezuka, es hora de dejarle unas cosas en claro a ese engreído...

Con paso firme -y manteniendo una distancia prudente para no verse muy obvio- los siguió.

La pareja caminó hasta un pequeño parque "típico" de niños. Habían columpios, resbaladillas, sube-bajas y sin fin de juegos donde los pequeños infantes reían alegremente. Se fueron hasta una esquina para no llamar mucho la atención. Fuji los observaba y se acercaba a ellos disimuladamente, pasando entre los juegos; cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, se subió a las ramas de un árbol, para poderlos ver "cómodamente" sin ser descubierto. Aunque eso sólo significara sufrir: sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente y estuviera a punto de salírsele por la boca.

La _pareja imperial _estaba sentada en una banca. O al menos Tezuka lo estaba porque Atobe estaba acostado a lo largo y tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas del menor (Recuerden que Atobe es mayor por tres días)

-_Mitsu-_

-Mmmmm...- el castaño se ocupaba de acariciar la cabellera del otro mientras leía un libro, Keigo miraba a su alrededor, haciendo pequeños círculos con un dedo, sobre las rodillas de Tezuka.

-¿No te sientes mal de que siempre te gane?- preguntó con algo de sorna

El otro no se inmutó.

-No...-

-Aahhh... Que bien. Le has quitado un peso enorme de culpa a la conciencia de Ore-sama, ahora esta mucho mejor- suspiró

El capitán de Seigaku ensanchó sus ojos y dejo de prestarle atención al libro para mirar fijamente al chico que estaba recargado en él.

-¿Tienes conciencia?- preguntó, fingiendo un tono de sorpresa.

_-Gggrrr-_

Ore-sama le dedicó una autentica mirada de odio, entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos. Tezuka sabía que cuando pasaba eso, ni siquiera estando en un refugio enterrado bajo la tierra, a mil kilómetros de distancia podría salir librado de su furia...

_Y con un brillito encegecedor y musiquita angelical de fondo, apareció su salvación casi marcada por dios: un carrito de helados. Justo lo que había prometido._

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, prepárate para...- había comenzado a decir el rubio en lo que se incorporaba, pero el otro -botando el libro a un lado- ya se había ido, susurrando algo que se escuchó como un "voy por helado". Así que cuando ya había logrado sentarse, estaba completamente solo... Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Casi por arte de magia..., o por causa del diablo, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules apareció delante suyo.

-Fuji- susurró, poniendo gesto serio.

-Atobe- contestó el otro, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio sin rodeos, dejando de ver a Fuji para mirar a lo lejos a Tezuka, que tenía cara de confusión, indeciso por cual sabor decidirse.

Syuusuke lo notó.

-Hacen una pareja muy...peculiar -dijo con algo de veneno en la voz, agachándose para recoger el libro que tiempo antes tenía el ojimiel leyendo. Lo sujeto con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una pieza de cristal frágil. Después lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Keigo frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Eres el primero que dice eso...-dijo con ironía- todos dicen que hacemos una pareja muy linda o inclusive sexy- sonrió engreídamente. El otro soltó un leve suspiro.

-Veo entre ustedes muchas cosas, menos amor...Tezuka no te quiere-dijo firmemente, abriendo sus ojos.

Ore-sama se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Fuji!- preguntó incrédulo- yo lo amo a él y él me ama a mi!-

El castaño ensanchó su sonrisa aún más con la reacción de Atobe.

-No lo creo. Tezuka no te quiere y te lo voy a demostrar...-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?-

-Voy a quitarte a Tezuka- dijo con decisión, clavando su profunda mirada azul en los ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad. El otro soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

-Ah- suspiró. Una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Tú me vas a quitar a _Mitsu-chan, _Fuji?- preguntó con un marcado sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico hasta quedar frente a frente- Pero si para _Mitsu _no existes. Sólo eres uno más entre sus "amigos", incluso solo te dirige la palabra por lastima... me lo dijo ayer.

Fuji frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía que era una mentira, pero quería seguirle el juego.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por supuesto. No tengo por que mentirle a nadie y menos a alguien insignificante como tú- su sonrisa creció aun más- No hay nadie mejor que yo para _Mitsu_. Somos el uno para el otro, sólo en tus sueños lo verás cambiarme por ti, Fuji. Espero que te quede claro, no te hagas más ilusiones con él, porque sabes que no llegara a nada.-

El rubio vio por encima del hombro del ojiazul que Tezuka se acercaba, así que decidió soltar un poco más de veneno. Se acercó al oído del prodigio para susurrarle:

-Ahora entiendo la actitud de tu hermano... eres un asco de persona. Hizo bien en alejarse de ti.-

**Suficiente**.

Fuji sentía claramente como la sangre le hervía... Ahora más que nunca Atobe Keigo se había ganado su desprecio. Estaba a punto de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo en el estómago cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- Fuji...-

El ojiazul volteó a ver quien era, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Tezuka se veía tan lindo con dos helados, uno en cada mano. Cosa que... _Lo lastimó._ Le carcomía el alma no ser **él **quien compartiera algo con su capitán. Tener detalles cariñosos, probar sus el sabor de sus labios, sentir el calor de su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió. Delante de Tezuka siempre sonreiría, aunque no tuviera ganas.

-Hola Tezuka...-

Los tres se miraron mutuamente. Atobe y Fuji hacían que de un modo u otro, la atmósfera estuviera algo _pesada_. O al menos eso era lo que sentía Tezuka.

Fue entonces cuando Keigo aprovechó una oportunidad maravillosa para restregarle en la cara a Fuji unas cuantas cosas. Se acercó a _Mitsu _y lo abrazó. Un poco de helado se había derretido y escurrido sobre la mano del chico..._y no iba a dejarlo así._ Levantó la muñeca del chico y la acercó a su rostro, de una forma algo juguetona -disfrutando de imaginar la reacción de Syuusuke- lamió con cuidado el dorso de la mano, dejándola completamente limpia de helado de Vainilla. Las mejillas del capitán de Seigaku se tornaron de un color carmesí al por mayor. Dar "muestras públicas" de amor no era algo que disfrutaba,

-¿Keigo...?-preguntó confuso.

El otro se limitó a sonreír, lanzándole una mirada burlona a Fuji

El ojiazul carraspeó algo nervioso.

-Parece que interrumpo su reunión, mejor los dejo solos.-

-Te estás tardando- dijo mordazmente Atobe

-No seas grosero, Keigo-

-No hay problema, Tezuka, algunas personas sencillamente no pueden cambiar- hablo Syuusuke, interrumpiendo a Atobe que estaba a punto de hablar para contestarle por su "regaño".-Mañana nos vemos- se despidió, mirando tiernamente al chico y regresándole su libro, pero como no podía tomarlo -a causa de los helados- Atobe lo sujetó, arrebatándoselo de un modo "disimulado" que Tezuka no notó.

El prodigio de Seigaku se alejo poco a poco, sonriendo alegremente. Por primera vez ese extraño sentimiento de asfixia en el pecho, que no le permitía respirar bien, se había ido... Estaba feliz. En cambio, cierto chico rubio no lo estaba. Atobe Keigo estaba molesto, enfadado. Al final de cuentas ese _insignificante ser_ lo había sacado de sus casillas con su vocecita tonta, junto con sus _estúpidas_ amenazas.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tezuka, notando la incomodidad de Atobe.

-Nada importante- respondió éste, besándolo en los labios. Aunque el otro le respondió a la muestra de cariño, _ya no se sentía igual. _Ahora su pecho contenía una extraña sensación...una sensación que no le gustaba nada.

------

Listo.

Notas extras:

Este fic lo hice en la oscuridad. Literalmente. Cuando iba en mi camioneta de Xoconostle, Jalisco (rancho perdido) a Mazatlán, Sinaloa se me ocurrió la idea y me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, alumbrándome a duras penas con la tenue luz de mi celular... Dios, si tan solo vieran como esta el texto se darían un tiro, como estábamos en movimiento y no tenía donde recargarme, la mano se me iba y las palabras se mezclaban... Fue un dolor de cabeza pasarlo a la computadora (hasta creo que inventé un nuevo lenguaje, ja)

Este capitulo fue casi imperial pair, para el próximo será en su mayoría strongest pair, lo prometo. (claro tampoco esperen una confesión netamente declarada...)+

Be my chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be the one...

AtobexTezuka

FujixTezuka

Práctica de tennis.

-Eres una cosa muy sabrosa, te quiero mucho…-

Las cosas transcurrían "normalmente" en la práctica vespertina, después de clases.

Eiji estaba colgado del cuello de Oishi, canturreando una canción. Ryoma y Momoshiro tenían un encuentro; Kawamura asustaba a todos los novatos de primer año con sus gritos, Kaidoh corría alrededor de las canchas, Inui anotaba datos de todos (como siempre), Tezuka vigilaba a todos y Fuji…arrancaba unos cartelones de las rejas que decían "Apoyamos a la imperial pair"

Con el pretexto de "Interrumpen nuestra concentración en la práctica" –al haber colores fluorescentes utilizados en la elaboración de éstos- los quitaba y rompía en miles de trocitos, en la cara de las chicas. ¡Pero las fans no se dejaban! Siempre volvían a poner letreros cada vez más grandes con colores más "jódeme la pupila". Como dato curioso, el prodigio de Seigaku ya había localizado a las "arpías mayores". Las mismas tipejas que habían salido con su chistecito de "imperial pair" durante el partido entre ambos capitanes. Las chicas iban con regularidad a supervisar los asuntos de la publicidad de la pareja y estaban enteradas del asunto de los "ataques terroristas". Una guerra implícita se había declarado entre ellas y el prodigio…

-¡VAMOS FUJI, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y PONTE A HACER ALGO DE PROVECHO!-

La voz autoritaria de Tezuka lo hizo sobresaltarse

-¡Ya voy!-

El ojiazul corrió hacía las canchas y se acercó a Kawamura

-Taka-san, tengamos un partido- pidió amablemente

-Fuji, no te quiero romper un brazo…- respondió el otro, titubeando, al fin de cuentas Fuji era de una complexión más pequeña y él solía usar mucha fuerza en sus golpes.

-No lo harás- le respondió el chico, yendo a tomar su lugar al otro lado de la cancha

Los demás titulares voltearon a verlos, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dientes hacen esos dos teniendo un partido?- preguntó Momoshiro incrédulo, deteniendo su juego contra Echizen.

_Era más que sabido por todo el mundo que su estilo de tennis era muy diferente_

_-_Mada mada dane…respondió el otro chico, abandonando su partido para prestar total atención al partido de Kawamura y Fuji

-BURNINGGGGGGGGGGG!-Como siempre, la doble y explosiva personalidad de Taka-san estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Al prodigio le estaba costando trabajo regresar las pelotas de Kawamura pero se las regresaba con la misma intensidad, imaginándose que la pelota era la cara de Atobe, que con cada golpe se deformaba más y más….

-Datos sorprendentes- acotaba Inui, anotando quien sabe que información en su cuaderno. Tezuka, que estaba a su lado, veía con enfado el encuentro, aunque Syuusuke tenía buena respuesta, la fuerza con la que golpeaba la pelota era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, tarde o temprano terminaría lastimándose la muñeca…

-¡Lo haces bien Fuji!- le echaba porras Eiji, mirando emocionado como el prodigio hacía su labor de ser buen rival para Kawamura.

Taka-san sonrió. El partido era interesante, cierto, pero ¿qué pasaría si hiciera un cambio brusco de fuerza…? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Fuji…?

Aprovechó una pelota que Fuji le mando a una altura perfecta. Hizo la finta de querer regresarla con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Apenas aplicó la necesaria para que la pelota pasara al otro lado. El prodigio se sorprendió por la jugada de Kawamura, sin embargo logro reaccionar a tiempo; se echó a correr para tratar de darle, sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasos metros de darle a la pelota, la fuerza se le fue súbitamente del tobillo. Tal vez por la prisa no se apoyó bien, pero ya no había nada que hacer…, se fue directo al suelo, sin siquiera poder meter las manos.

-FUJI!-

Todos los chicos vieron en cámara lenta su caída; la cara de sorpresa de cada uno no tenía precio. El tensai sintió un agudo dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, quiso levantarse un poco pero no pudo; tenía el cuerpo todo adolorido, con las manos y brazos llenos de raspones…

-¡Nyaaa! Fuji!

-¡Fuji-senpai!

-¡Fujiiii!-

Los titulares estaban a su alrededor, mirándolo con horror, como si se le hubiera salido un hueso o algo por el estilo.

-Fuji ¿te duele algo? ¿Sientes algo roto?-

-Tranquilo Oishi…, estoy bien- respondía el ojiazul, antes de que el sub-capitán lo ahogara con más preguntas, sonriendo para tranquilizar a todos.

-Nada de eso-como siempre, la voz de Tezuka hacía que los demás guardaran silencio inmediatamente.- debemos asegurarnos que no tengas algún daño interno

-Pero… Tezuka-

Sin más; el capitán de Seigaku sujetó al prodigio como la cosa más frágil del mundo y se lo llevo en sus brazos sin importarle la cara que pusieron todos sus compañeros.

-T-Tezuka…-

La cara de Syuusuke se puso un poco roja. Nunca había imaginado que Tezuka se atreviera a cargarlo de esa manera; se sentía como princesa siendo rescatada por el valiente príncipe…, _los brazos del capitán eran tan cómodos; _a pesar de sentir todas las miradas asesinas sobre él, ni se inmutó. No quiso hacer ningún comentario ni nada por el estilo, disfrutaría aquel refugio hasta la llegada a la enfermería. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al dulce pensamiento que algún día, el ojimiel lo abrazaría por largas horas sin tener la necesidad de alguna razón…

En la enfermería…

-¡Me duele, me duele!- se quejaba el prodigio de Seigaku, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba sentado sobre una cama y la enfermera de la escuela, una chica rubia de ojos azules, terminaba de colocar firmemente un vendaje alrededor del tobillo del chico. Tezuka, que estaba recargado en la puerta, miraba silenciosamente.

-Ya terminamos, no te quejes-

-¿Entonces no es grave?- preguntó el chico, mirando su tobillo.

-No, Fuji-kun, pero pudiste hacerte mucho daño, fíjate bien donde pisas…

-Sip!-el chico asentía sonriente; estaba a punto de bajarse de la mesa cuando la rubia lo detuvo

-¡No! ¡Detente! Se me olvidó decirte, no tienes que forzar tu tobillo, aunque es un pequeño desgarre del músculo, puede empeorarse, necesitas una muletas, sólo un par de días…-

-¿Muletas?-

Tezuka tomó parte de la conversación.

-Sí, muletas- la chica miro a su alrededor y comenzó a mover unas cajas que tenía en un armario- estaba segura que la escuela tenía unas por aquí…-

-No se preocupe, yo tengo unas en mi casa…- dijo Syuusuke

Pero no tienes que pisar con ese pie, Fuji-kun…-

-No hay problema, yo me encargo, puedo llevar a Fuji en mi espalda- respondió seriamente el ojimiel. La doctora y el otro chico se quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-Está bien no veo…problema-dijo la muchacha, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

Tezuka camino hasta donde estaba Fuji y se puso delante de él, dándole la espalda

-Pasa tus piernas en mi cintura y sujétate de mi cuello- le avisó

-Sí-

Syuusuke agradeció infinitamente que Tezuka no pudiera mirarlo; de poder hacerlo, notaría el intenso color carmín que había invadido sus mejillas. Obedeció el mandato de su capitán, poniendo sus piernas a los costados de éste y enrollado sus brazos en su cuello. El otro, lo apoyo sujetándolo con los brazos por las rodillas

-Gracias - habló Tezuka, caminando a la salida de la enfermería

-De nada, te agradezco que te hagas cargo de Fuji, Tezuka-san

-Gracias- se despidió Syuusuke, recargando cómodamente su cabeza en uno de los hombros del capitán, escondiendo una amplia sonrisa

------

-¿Ese no es Tezuka buchou y Fuji-senpai?-

Ryoma Echizen era de las personas a las que se les impresionaba difícilmente. Tener un padre que le avergonzaba cada cinco minutos con su infantil comportamiento había sido un buen entrenamiento, Sin embargo, seguía en shock por el hecho de que su queridísimo capitán se había llevado a Fuji en brazos a la enfermería y para su mayor sorpresa, el mismo hecho se había repetido, de regreso. La lata de Ponta que tenía en su mano quedo triturada al instante

-¡Buchou! ¡¿Fuji, estás bien!-

Kawamura se acercó hasta ellos, preocupadísimo

-No hay problema, Taka-san…- respondió el prodigio, sonriendo.

-¡La práctica terminó!- gritó Tezuka- ¡novatos, recojan las pelotas y junten la red!-

-Wwaaaoooo, Tezuka-buchou nos dejó salir temprano, es algo fenomenal-hablo emocionado Momoshiro, con brillo en sus ojos. Echizen llamó su atención. El "novato" trituraba la lata de Ponta en pequeño pedazos, mientras el líquido de ésta escurría por sus manos- ¿Ryoma…?-

-¿A qué se debe la novedad?- preguntó Oishi de forma irónica, Eiji seguía colgado de su cuello

-Tengo que llevar a Fuji a su casa, no puede forzar su tobillo o se lastimará más…- Como siempre, las necesidades del equipo siempre eran prioridad para Tezuka y eso incluía cuidar de sus titulares.

-¡Nyaaaa! ¡Fuji! ¡Eres un descuidado!- reclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo puchero.

-¡Eiji! ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debes apoyarme!-

-¡Pero yo quería estar más tiempo con Oishi! Nyaa! ¡No es justo!-

Oishi, que junto con Tezuka, ignoró eso.

-Nosotros llevaremos sus cosas- se ofreció el sub-capitán, sonriendo- ¿Verdad Eiji?-

Al principio, el chico puso cara de pocos amigos, pensando "ni que fuera burro para estar cargando cosas que no son mías" pero ante la sonrisa picara que le lanzó Oishi, cedió inmediatamente

-Nyaaa! Segurooooooo!- contestó levantando ambos pulgares.

-Bien, gracias Oishi, gracias Kikumaru…, nos vemos luego- dijo Tezuka, yéndose

-¡Bye, bye todos!- se despidió Fuji con un gesto de la mano, muy sonriente

El ojimiel sintió un extraño cosquilleo debajo del estómago

_Que raro- _pensó_- siento que me estoy olvidando de algo…_

-------

Había pasado un buen rato desde que _casi_ todos se habían ido. El cielo estaba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas. En la entrada de Hyotei Gakkuen estaba cierta persona, muerta de frío y con una vena a punto de explotarle en la frente.

Keigo Atobe estaba esperando como imbécil a cierta persona que no llegaría nunca. Veía con enojo su reloj… ya tenía más de hora y media de retraso, sin duda alguna, cuando lo viera, le arrancaría las cuatro extremidades de la forma más dolorosa posible a ese cuatro ojos. Había tratado de llamarle al celular, pero lo tenía apagado. Subió la cremallera de su abrigo hasta arriba, metió ambas manos en las bolsas y se echó a andar. ¡Nadie le hacía eso a Ore-sama! Por culpa del muy estúpido "ese" tenía que caminar hasta su casa, pues le había dado el día libre a su chofer, además hacía un terrible frío… ya se las pagaría, ya se las pagaría, en su mente se imaginaba todas las formas posibles de torturarlo y matarlo.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Oishiiiiiii! ¡Hace mucho frío!-

-Anda, Eiji…, tú quisiste esa malteada y por eso nos demoramos, así que es tu culpa aguantar este mal clima…-

Ore-sama miró a la izquierda en una esquina. 2 chicos que identificó como miembros de Seigaku caminaban muy juntitos cargando maletas extras…una de ellas la reconocía perfectamente, aún estando en la semi-oscuridad.

-¡¡EEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DEEETEEENTE!-

Oishi sólo sintió como un brusco jalón lo obligaba caer de espaldas al suelo mientras la correa de cierta mochila se rompía por el jalón

-Nyyyaaaa UN LADRÓN! OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SE QUIERE ROBAR LA MALETA DE TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YO TE PROTEGERÉÉÉÉ!-

El gatito estaba a punto de lanzársele encima cuando reconoció al "ladrón". La cara de Atobe Keigo se distorsionaba por la ira, parecía que estaba a punto de escupir espuma por la boca…

-¿Dónde…esta… Tezuka?- masculló, tratando de contenerse

Eiji puso gesto gatuno

-Con Fujiko- sonrió -Los dos se fueron de la práctica juntitos…, de hecho, Tezuka llevaba cargando a Fuji de una forma muy, muy, muy, muy, muy tierna, ¿verdad Oishi?- preguntó con sorna al otro que literalmente estaba muerto del miedo. La expresión de Atobe cambiaba drásticamente con cada palabra dicha del chico. Hulk se quedaba corto a comparación de ese ataque de ira…, sin embargo, se contuvo, no iba a perder los estribos ante tal provocación. Apretó los puños fuertemente y se fue de ahí sin decir nada…

Eiji sonrió emocionado

-¡Chupate esa, Atobe Keigo! ¡Fuji te ganará, nyaaaaaaaaaa!-

El sub-capitán –aún pálido por el susto-lo miró con curiosidad

-¿Ganarle en qué?-

-Nyaaa, en nada Oishi, en nada…, anda, vamos que ya es tarde y quiero una taza de chocolate caliente- apuró el chico, ayudando al otro a levantarse.

Y es que era la verdad, Fuji había ganado un punto precioso. Ahora, en la comodidad de su cama y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, sonreía emocionado… hubiera dado oro con tal de que Atobe los hubiera visto juntos.

_El ojiazul no sabía la sorpresa que le tenían preparada._

Atobe Keigo -1

Fuji Syuusuke- 1

Quien anotara primero 5 puntos ganaba el juego y se llevaba consigo el premio mayor: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Fin del capitulo.

Notas finales:

¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! ¡TE AMO! XDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be the one...

AtobexTezuka

FujixTezuka

14 de Febrero.

Para Tezuka Kunimitsu, era un día de lo más normal, tan simple como un 2 de Marzo o un 15 de Septiembre, sin embargo, por alguna "extraña razón", la gente se volvía idiota. Les daba por adornar todo con corazoncitos, ángeles, rosas y otras cursilerías. (Como en Navidad, sólo que más exagerado). En la escuela, cada año, siempre recibía cosas de chicas que no conocía, al igual que cientos de declaraciones cuya secuencia "grupo de amigas locas-avientan a una-se le declara- es rechazada-huye llorando" se repetía docenas de veces.

Inclusive sus padres se comportaban extraños…aunque no quería entrar en esos detalles. Eran demasiado bochornosos.

¿Acaso ese año sería diferente? Pensaba mientras salía de su casa. No tenía la más mínima idea, habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

El día en que Fuji se lastimó, cuando se la pasó con él el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos, recordó lo que había olvidado. Ese día tenía que haber pasado por Atobe a Hyotei Gakuen para irse juntos. Seguía sin comprender por que algo tan importante se le había olvidado. ¿Y qué había pasado con Atobe? Estaba esperándolo en la puerta de su casa.

Ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra cuando el rubio le soltó un puñetazo tan fuerte que la quijada no se le desprendió de puro milagro.

-Eres un estúpido- fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse y no dirigirle –desde entonces- la palabra.

Se la paso todo el tiempo tratando de comunicarse con él sin éxito alguno. No le pasaban las llamadas y cuando iba a verlo a su casa, le decían que no estaba. Sus regalos de navidad y tarjetas de año nuevo que le había mandado aparecieron en su buzón, el 1ro. De Enero, sin haber sido abiertos.

Habían pasado ya tres meses sin tener alguna noticia de Atobe.

-¡Tezuka-senpai!-

-……??-

Sin haberse dando cuenta, ya estaba en la escuela. Una docena de chicas que estaban con las hormonas exaltadas se aglutinaron a su alrededor. Todas tenías la cara roja y paquetes de distintos tamaños, formas y colores. El capitán aunque se mostraba frío, no pudo evitar que cierto rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Las chicas lo notaron y se le echaron encima.

_Ese día sería muy extraño, sin duda._

Por otra parte, Syuusuke Fuji era la persona más feliz del mundo. Cuando se enteró (cortesía de Eiji, claro esta), meses atrás, del encuentro entre la Golden pair y Atobe, supo que había pasado algo grande, por que todo lo relacionado a la "Imperial pair" se había esfumado poco a poco, desde entonces.

Sí, esos eran días felices. Algo fríos, pero al fin de cuentas, felices. Ahora estaba en total libertad de acercarse a Tezuka, aunque no tuviera la certeza de que hubiera terminado su relación con el otro, apostaría sus riñones a que sí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se echo a correr, la escuela estaba frente a él. De pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tezuka estaba tratado de escapar de una "jauría de chicas hambrientas", por decirlo de alguna forma. El capitán nunca había sido grosero bajo ninguna circunstancia (tal vez frío, pero no grosero). Sin embargo, al parecer, ese día no tenía mucha paciencia. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor lo empujaban y le gritaban, y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¡TEZUKA-SENPAIIII!-

-¡Oye mensa me estás pisando…!-

-¡Quítate, yo lo vi primero!

-¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

-¡¡¡KKKKYAAAAAA!!!-

**-¡POR DIOS, DEJENME EN PAZ!-**

**-….!!!!!-**

Cualquiera, en un radio de quince metros, se sobresaltó. Tezuka estaba usando el tono "molesto" que solía usar con sus compañeros de equipo y sólo cuando de verdad se lo merecían. Las chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos, hasta Syuusuke, que se quedo boquiabierto, siguiendo con la mirada al ojimiel que se iba de ahí, con mal gesto.

………

Las clases fueron un martirio peor para el pobre chico. Era hartante como las chicas cuchicheaban por todos lados, algunas llenas de emoción, otras con incertidumbre y una que otra con decepción; sólo lograban que pusiera una cara de asesino psicópata. Como contraste, el resto de los titulares se la estaba pasando muy bien…o al menos no tan mal. Momoshiro, Ryoma y Eiji eran los que más se divertían, atascándose de todos los chocolates que les habían regalado, aunque no prestaran atención quien se los había dado y claro, siendo demasiado cuidadoso para que el profesor no los cachara (cada quien por separado, obviamente).

Fuji veía con gesto distraído a Kikumaru. Estaba pensando en Tezuka…, no podía pensar en otra cosa ni poner atención al profesor que explicaba una difícil y aburrida fórmula matemática.

Le tenía que decir a Tezuka lo que sentía por él. ¡Se lo tenía que decir! Un monstruo interno se comería sus tripas hasta que no lo hiciera ¡¡Tenía unas ganas enormes de salir de ahí!! El profesor sólo lograba irritarlo con su estúpida voz sin emoción y con sus tontos movimientos. ¡Nadie le estaba prestando atención! Qué acaso no se daba cuenta?

Cuando minutos después sonó el timbre, todos le agradecieron a dios infinitamente por eso. Fuji salió disparado como rayo de ahí, sin decirle nada a Kikumaru, que se quedo confundido por su actitud.

Sabía que Tezuka tenía que estar en el departamento estudiantil. Era jefe del grupo y tenía ciertas responsabilidades que cumplir, como entregar reportes y firmar ciertas órdenes, por así decirlo.

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando lo vio en el cubículo. Una chica le entregaba unos papeles que miro atentamente. Si le iba a decir que lo amaba con locura, no sería enfrente de todo mundo. El chico ya estaba de mal humor por culpa de las chicas, no quería poner la situación peor. Se acercó sigilosamente y le habló

-Tezuka…-

-Mhhmmm…- Algo parecido a un gruñido le dio a entender que lo estaba escuchando, aunque tuviera la vista pegada a los apuntes.

-¿Podrías acompañarme al patio?-

-¿Para qué…?-

-Por favor…-

El ojimiel dejó los papeles a un lado, firmó rápidamente algunos, los acomodó y los dejo sobre el escritorio de la chica, que lo despidió con una sonrisita tan tonta que Syuusuke tuvo que contenerse para no darle un puñetazo en la cara para borrársela.

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos por los pasillos, completamente abarrotados de parejitas con caras sonrojadas y lenguaje cursi copulando por todos lados. Tezuka encontró demasiado incómoda esa situación. No quería pensar en amor ¡y era lo que veía en todos lados! Aunque era obvio, por la fecha.

Fuji, por su parte, lo veía muy divertido. Tal vez, dentro de un rato, Tezuka y él estarían en la misma situación que aquellas parejas, al fin y al cabo, había una posibilidad ¿No? Soltó un leve suspiro sólo de imaginárselo

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, ambos llegaron a los anchos jardines de la escuela, los cuales estaban completamente desiertos si se ignoraba olímpicamente el hecho de que varias parejas se estaban besuqueando a los alrededores.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó el capitán, mirando al otro con atención inusitada. Dándole a entender, en tono de ironía, que ahí no había nada que necesitara de su presencia.

El prodigio abrió sus ojos y lo miró seriamente.

-El problema eres tú, Tezuka, por ser tan ciego y no darte cuenta que me gustas-

**PUUUUMMM**

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera terminar de escuchar lo que había dicho el otro, una explosión ahogó las palabras de Fuji. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacía el lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión, metros adelante.

-ORE SAMA NO BIGI NI YOI NA!!-

La voz de Atobe Keigo resonó en todos lados, a 1 kilómetro a la redonda. Todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos, aunque miraban expectantes.

-¿Pero que diablos…?

_-Ashita wa tokubetsu special day, ichinen ichido no chance, oh darling!_- Como aparecido de la nada, Atobe salió triunfalmente del lado contrario a donde estaban el capitán y el prodigio de Seigaku. Tenía un traje blanco que se le veía genial. Muchas chicas (en especial aquellas que adoraban a la parejita de capitanes) comenzaron a gritar histéricas desde las ventanas de los edificios (Con todo el ruido, era imposible no asomarse para ver que había pasado). El capitán de Hyotei estaba encantado, pero no por eso dejo de cantar. Se acercó a Tezuka (sin notar siquiera a Fuji) y le canto al oído la última parte- _oh darling i love you!-_

**-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

Las chicas estaban tan emocionadas que sus gritos ensordecían a cualquiera.

Tezuka estaba completamente paralizado. Tanto, que no puso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando el rubio se acercó a él y lo comenzó a besar. Para ese entonces, una que otra chica se desmayó o comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Syuusuke Fuji, en cambio, sintió que su sangre hervía… literalmente.

La adrenalina, el coraje o inclusive los celos lo bloquearon totalmente de tomar decisiones racionales. De un empujón separó a ambos capitanes y hundió con todas sus fuerzas el puño derecho en la mejilla de Ore-sama. El rubio no tardó nada en contestarle el golpe, a él nadie lo golpeaba y menos una basura como Syuusuke Fuji.

Todos veían demasiado entretenidos la pelea. Algunas chicas se tapaban la boca, completamente angustiadas, otras sonreían y gritaban animadamente , echándole porras a Atobe o a Fuji. Kawamura, en cuanto vio que Fuji se iba sobre Atobe, corrió hacía los jardines.

Tezuka tardó en reaccionar. Los eventos que habían ocurrido dos minutos antes lo aturdieron de sobre manera, como si cientos de pelotas de tennis lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Cuando regresó en sí, vio que Fuji y Atobe metidos en una pelea a golpes.

-¡¡EEYYYY!!-

Se interpuso rápidamente entre los chicos y logró separarlos…, aunque no a tiempo. Cuando agarró a Atobe y lo abrazó de tal modo que no pudiera moverse para no irse de nuevo sobre Fuji, notó que tenía sangre en el labio. Fuji, quiso aprovecharse de la inmovilidad del otro, sin embargo Tezuka no se lo permitió, ya que lo empujó y tiró al suelo.

Taka-san llegó al lugar en cuestión de segundos, apenas alcanzó a agarrar a Fuji, que ya estaba tomando vuelo para írsele encima a Atobe. No le importaba que Tezuka hubiera protegido al otro, no le importaba que lo hubiera empujado, no le importaba nada. Tezuka ahora no valía nada. Sólo quería hacerle daño a aquella persona que lo había hecho sufrir. Quería descargar ese sentimiento de odio en él. Aunque sabía muy bien que alguien lo estaba sujetando fuertemente, trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

Atobe lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa desde donde estaba…en los brazos de Tezuka. Aunque estaba en las mismas de no poderse mover, Tezuka lo estaba abrazando **a él**. De una forma tan protectora que sabía que Fuji se moría de coraje en su interior. Lo único que hizo, fue aferrarse a Tezuka y acurrucarse en su pecho. El capitán de Seigaku sólo atino a llevárselo de ahí. Habían hecho una bronca grande y varios ya se estaban amontonando a su alrededor.

Fuji perdió fuerzas al verlo irse. Sólo pudo derrumbarse en el piso, mientras unas lágrimas de enojo escapaban de sus ojos.

_Fin del episodio. _

Notas.

La canción de que canta Atobe es obviamente la de Valentine Kiss. (Kyaaa!)

Oh dios! Este capitulo fue especialmente divertido y cruel. De verdad me dolió escribir la parte donde golpean a Atobe (en especial por que puse en peligro mi vida XD) pero fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente. Claro, influirá en los otros episodios owo

Feliz día de San Valentín!!

(Por favor fans de Atobe, no me maten!!)

Y en este capitulo hubo un empate. Atobe por besuquearse a Tezuka enfrente de Fuji, y éste por golpear al otro.

Atobe Keigo:2

Fuji Syuusuke:2

Quien anotara primero 5 puntos ganaba el juego y se llevaba consigo el premio mayor: Tezuka Kunimitsu


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be the one...

AtobexTezuka

FujixTezuka

-Dios mío, que estúpido fui-

Syuusuke Fuji se encontraba dentro de los vestidores del club de tenis, sentado en el banco y mirando fijamente el piso. Aunque sus compañeros de Seigaku se habían enterado del relajo y estaban ahí con él, no lograban sacarlo de su trance.

-Fuji ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Eiji preocupado, mirándolo con preocupación, pero los ojos azules del tensai solo mostraban un vacío enorme.

"_Solo en lo más profundo de mi alma",_ pensó el otro.

-Taka-san, tú viste qué paso ¿no? – preguntó Oishi que solo tenía una leve idea de lo sucedido.

-Sí… pero…- El chico calló. No quería hacer sentir peor a Fuji al recordarle lo que había pasado.

Momoshiro y Ryoma intercambiaban medidas de preocupación mientras Eiji trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo moviéndolo por el hombro…pero sin resultado alguno.

La mente de Syuusuke Fuji era un caos. Aunque el cuerpo le dolía por la pelea, eso no le importaba; tenía unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar hasta quedarse dormido. El dolor era demasiado para él y aunque todos sus amigos estaban ahí, no mejoraba la situación para nada. Tezuka no estaba ahí. Tezuka no estaba ahí. Tezuka no estaba ahí… para él.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se puso de pie. Todos sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo.

-Lo siento- susurró- Me voy a casa.

Sin agregar más, salió de ahí, sin que alguno hiciera algo para evitarlo, cosa que agradeció. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era llegar a su casa, tomar un baño y dormirse hasta que ya no se sintiera mal. Ni siquiera se preocupo por que sus cosas se quedaran en los vestidores, tal vez Eiji pasaría a dejárselas después.

-Fue culpa de ese Atobe Keigo ¿no?- hablo Eiji con el gesto fruncido viendo a Taka-san, una vez que Fuji se fue. Todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. El pelirrojo estaba enojado de verdad.

-Bueno… sí- respondió el otro, titubeando- Apareció de la nada y besó al capitán, Fuji se puso furioso y empezó a pelear con él, creo que… Fuji esta enojado por el hecho de que…- pero ya no pudo decir nada más. Era obvio que los demás sabían lo que el trataba de decir.

Los vestidores del club de tenis de Seigaku quedaron en silencio hasta que Ryoma susurró –creo que Tezuka buchou es un tonto- cosa que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

--

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de Seishun Gakuen, Tezuka sujetaba un algodón, tratando de limpiar la herida que Atobe tenía en el labio. El capitán de Hyotei estaba sentado sobre una cama y el otro estaba frente de él… no muy contento por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó enojado, fulminando al otro con la mirada.

-Uy perdona, pensé que estarías feliz de verme- contestó Ore-sama, hablando irónicamente- hace mucho que no nos vemos…-

-Si no nos habíamos visto, fue por tu culpa, no la mía… y no te muevas, no puedo quitarte la sangre del labio- habló molesto Tezuka, siguiendo con su labor. Atobe se quedo quieto y guardo silencio. Lo que el castaño le había dicho era cierto pero lo que le había hecho meses antes le había dolido de verdad…

-Hice esto por que te extrañé…- susurró, bajando la mirada. El capitán de Seigaku lo miró fijamente, dejando el algodón a un lado.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos…- continúo el rubio- y tenía ganas de verte hoy…-

-Keigo…-

-Si te había rechazado fue por que me molestó mucho lo que me hiciste…, te estuve esperando ese día hasta muy tarde…-

-Trate de disculparme contigo, pero no me dejaste verte…-

-Mira, lo pasado ya no importa- interrumpió el rubio, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la del castaño- hice todo este embrollo para verte hoy, por que te quería desear un feliz San Valentín- terminó, acercándose al otro capitán y besándolo en los labios; no con lujuria si no con verdadera ternura. Tezuka se quedó sorprendido y aunque no regreso el mismo gesto, sentir al otro tan cerca suyo lo hizo sentir feliz por un momento.

Sin embargo, Atobe no lo tomó bien. Se separó de él y con un tono amargo agregó

-Lástima que el "genio" de tercera que cargas en tu equipo, haya arruinado todo y encima haya osado en golpearme…-

El castaño frunció el cejo ante eso.

-Fuji no es un genio de tercera, como lo has llamado despectivamente, es un miembro importante en nuestro equipo y un amigo muy valioso-

-Ah perfecto, ahora lo defiendes- respondió el otro despectivamente, apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Keigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- El castaño estaba confundido. El comportamiento de Atobe era inusualmente agresivo sin razón alguna.- Si es por lo de la pelea, yo hablaré seriamente con Fuji, te falto al respecto y faltó a las normas de esta escuela. Le puede costar una sanción de suspensión dentro del club-

Jo, jo, jo, jo… dulce venganza. Atobe Keigo estaba que bailaba de felicidad por dentro aunque su rostro mostraba seriedad. Sin duda lograría poner a Tezuka en contra del "mugrosito" en cuestión de poco tiempo. Cuando fue la pelea y el capitán de Seigaku los separó, sintió una felicidad sin precedentes al ver a Fuji en el piso, llorando de coraje y (seguramente) con el corazón hecho trizas…, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso. Lo que importaba es que el castaño estaba ahí con él, preocupado por su estado.

El capitán de Hyotei sonrió y se recargó en el brazo del otro

-Te extrañé- susurró.

Tezuka sonrió, pero no estaba tranquilo del todo. Necesitaba hablar con Fuji lo más pronto posible.

…………………..

Cuando el genio de Seigaku llegó a su casa, agradeció infinitamente que no hubiera nadie de su familia, ya que así evitaría dar explicaciones a su madre o hermana el por qué había llegado temprano o el estado en el que se encontraba.

Suspiró por enésima vez en menos de 15 minutos y subió a su cuarto. Se quitó toda la ropa sucia que llevaba y sacó ropa limpia para bañarse. Ahora lo único que quería sentir era el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y limpiarlo, deseaba con ansias que el agua se llevara toda la pesadez que sentía y ya no sentirla más…aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Después de casi una hora, el chico salió del baño y se acurrucó en su cama. Quería dormir. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había hecho Tezuka y sabía que el hecho de haberse peleado con Atobe le traería graves consecuencias… pero el haberle roto la boca, nadie se lo quitaba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

…………………

Ya habían terminado las clases y todo el mundo cuchicheaba acerca de lo que había pasado. Las "arpías" mayores, fans de la Imperial pair, se encargarían de que el hecho quedara grabado a fuego en todos… o al menos, que no se olvidara en cuestión de días.

Atobe se había ido ya, pues no quería que lo vieran con el traje sucio y eso era algo que no podría soportar. Sin embargo, cuando se fue, causo tanta euforia al despedirse que pensó que estaba en su propia escuela.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo muy popular por aquí- sonrió con sorna cuando se despidió de Tezuka.

El castaño ahora estaba preocupado por hablar seriamente con el tensai de su equipo. No supo como, pero logró llegar a los vestidores del club de tenis sin que las chicas se le fueran encima como lobas hambrientas. Para su alivio, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Eiji y Oishi estaban ahí, aunque no parecieron muy contentos de verle cuando los saludó.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó cuando no le regresaron el saludo.

Eiji tomó aire para comenzar a gritarle de hasta lo que se iba a morir, pero Oishi conociéndolo, se apresuro a hablar.

-Estamos muy consternados por lo que paso Tezuka…-

-Con Fuji-senpai y Atobe- especificó Ryoma, en un tono de molestia muy cargado.

El castaño se quedo perplejo ante eso. ¿Acaso había algo en el aire? ¿Los árboles habían conspirado en su contra? (1) ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ponían contra él? Puso cara de no entender nada y ahora fue Momoshiro el que ayudó.

-Estamos preocupados por que Fuji-senpai peleó con el capitán de Hyotei aquí en la escuela… y sabemos que fue en tu presencia y… este….-

-¿Su actitud fue por lo qué paso?- preguntó el capitán, sin creer que el asunto tuviera tanta relevancia.

-El problema no fue lo que paso, si no como lo manejaste- habló al fin el pelirrojo, en tono muy cortante- Fuji se fue y ni siquiera se llevo sus cosas, la verdad estaba muy mal y todos creemos que es tu culpa, así que como buen capitán que eres, hablarás con él y le ofrecerás una disculpa y de paso, llévale su mochila- agregó, casi aventándole la mochila del tensai en la cara.

Tezuka se quedó sorprendido. Quiso decir algo pero no sabía qué, así simplemente salió de ahí, con cara de estar completamente confundido.

-Tal vez debería supervisar que si vaya con Fuji-senpai- hablo Ryoma, con inusitado interés

-Por supuesto que no- hablaron al unísono los otros tres, comprendiendo sus negras intenciones.

………………….

Cuando Fuji despertó, se dio cuenta que había dormido algunas horas y que se sentía un poquito mejor. Todavía no había llegado nadie a su casa así que bajo a prepararse algo de comer. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó. El chico fue a abrir la puerta pensando que sería su hermana que tenía la mala costumbre de olvidar sus llaves, pero cuando vio al capitán de su equipo el alma se le fue a los pies.

-Buenas tardes, Fuji- lo saludó.

-Tezuka…-

-Vine a dejarte tus cosas, que al parecer olvidaste en la escuela- habló el otro, tratando que su tono de voz fuera neutral.

-Gracias- el ojiazul sujetó la mochila que Tezuka llevaba en la mano. Esperaba que el capitán lo regañara o gritara por lo que había pasado, pero no pasaba nada. El silencio que cayó sobre ambos fue incomodo y largo.

El capitán esperaba que Fuji le dijera algo, pero como no hacía nada, decidió que lo mejor era irse, pues no sentía que su presencia fuera requerida ahí, pero el ojiazul comenzó a balbucear algo

-S…si quieres… p-puedes…pasar…- Syuusuke se quiso dar un tiro en cuanto terminó de decir eso, pero fue la primera cosa idiota que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio.

-Si, claro…, con permiso-

Ambos entraron a la casa del prodigio y la situación no cambió para nada. La única diferencia es que estaban en la sala pero el silencio incómodo siguió por un rato más, hasta que el capitán comenzó a hablar.

-Quisiera… saber por qué… golpeaste a Atobe…- dijo pausadamente- lo que hiciste fue muy grave…-

El ojiazul sintió como se le apachurraban las tripas de dolor y no veía salida alguna para evitar hablar del tema. Guardo silencio un momento y empezó a habla eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras

-Lo sé, todo fue mi culpa y me siento muy avergonzado por lo que paso…-

-No haz respondido a mi pregunta-

El ojiazul sintió un enorme impulso de ponerse a gritar que había golpeado a Atobe por que era un imbécil que no merecía estar a su lado, que él era un completo ciego al haber escogido a ese engreído como novio, que esa relación no estaba basada en cariño ya que aquel narcisista estaba incapacitado para querer a alguien que no fuera él mismo… pero no pudo. Se limitó a hacer una reverencia y a decir algo que de verdad no sentía.

-Te ofrezco mil disculpas, Tezuka… y te pido por favor que también… le digas a Atobe que… lo lamento.-

-Fuji… ¿tienes algo en especial que decirme?-

-No-

El capitán soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió ligeramente, cosa que pasaba una vez cada mil años.

-Bueno…, el golpe que le diste a Atobe fue muy bueno, no pensé que tendrías tanta fuerza siendo tan delgaducho.

El prodigio se quedo pasmado y no pudo evitar reírse. El comentario que había hecho el ojimiel había calmado bastante la situación y ya no había más silencio incómodo.

-Además me imagino que muchas chicas se decepcionaron bastante al no verte en la escuela, vas a ser un poco menos popular-

-Ja, ja, ja, no lo creo- sonrió el prodigio- tengo un no sé qué que siempre funciona…, lástima que no funcione con la persona que me gust…- el chico guardo silencio al comprender lo que había dicho bobamente. Miro a Tezuka con aprensión, esperando ver su reacción.

-En ese caso, deberías seguir intentando…, hay personas que si no reciben claramente los mensajes, no lo entienden…-

El ojiazul se quedo sorprendido ante eso y sonrió débilmente. Quiso decirle algo pero el teléfono móvil del otro comenzó a sonar: era un mensaje.

-Me tengo que ir, Fuji, perdona- dijo Tezuka cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Vas a ver a Atobe?- preguntó sin pensar.

-No, es un mensaje de mi madre…-

El otro asintió, sin tragarse para nada el cuento. Fuji lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pero Tezuka no se fue, si no que hablo algo apenado.

-Ah… por cierto…, perdóname por empujarte hace rato, no fue mi intención, actúe sin pensar-

El ojiazul se quedo mudo y por poco puso ojos en blanco.

-No… no te p-p-preocupes- tartamudeó.

-Me gustaría que luego vinieras a mi casa, a cenar…, como disculpa a lo que te hice…-.

-S-s-sí, claro….-

-Nos vemos y no te preocupes por alguna sanción, me haré de la vista gorda esta vez, lo bueno fue que ningún profesor se dio cuenta-

El buchou sonrió levemente y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, dando media vuelta y yéndose. Fuji cerró la puerta de su casa y empezó a correr como loco, tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar de felicidad. ¡Tezuka lo había invitado a su casa! Ya no importaba para nada el asqueroso inicio que había tenido ese día, no le importaba que seguramente el idiota de Atobe pondría cara de satisfacción al escuchar sus disculpas. Ahora estaba que reventaba de felicidad y ese momento nadie podía arrebatárselo.

……

-Ryoma… ¿qué haces aquí?-

La voz de Momoshiro sonó a la espalda del aludido, que espiaba por una esquina de la calle… de Fuji.

-Este….- el chico volteó y vio que su compañero no iba solo. También estaba Eiji Kikumaru que no lo veía amigablemente.

-¿Acaso tu también pretendes meterte entre el capitán y Fuji? Nyaaa…-

-¿Yo? ¿Disculpa?- el chico sonrió forzadamente, tratando de sonar convincente- Para nada…, les dije que verificaría que el buchou hablara con Fuji-senpai…-

-Un cuerno, Ryoma, te escabulliste en la primera oportunidad que encontraste- hablo Momoshiro molesto- ¡vámonos!

Entre los dos mayores lo sujetaron por el cuello y se lo llevaron a rastras de ahí, ignorando por completo sus quejas

Fin del episodio.

¡Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Decidí continuar este fic por que me puse a leerlo y me dieron muchas ganas de escribir, además no hay que olvidar que hoy 7 de octubre cumple años nuestro querido y adorado Tezuka Kunimitsu!! Estuve viendo como muchas personas empezaron a hacer tantas cosas y yo no me pude quedar atrás!

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños capitán!!

Además, por cosa curiosa… cuando Atobe cumplió años vi como sacaron muchas cosas de la Imperial pair, pero a lo referente al cumple del buchou de Seigaku, la Strongest lleva abarcando la gran mayoría de cosas…. Súper lol.

Bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo episodio que les aseguro será divertido, o al menos las ideas que se me han ocurrido son muy locas!

¡Gracias por leer!

(1) Súper lol…, referencia a la película "el fin de los tiempos".


	6. Chapter 6

I'll be the one...

AtobexTezuka

FujixTezuka

22 de enero de 2009

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Tezuka había invitado a Fuji a comer a su casa y tal suceso aún no se consumaba. De hecho el capitán no le había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto desde entonces. El prodigio aún no había dado por muertas las esperanzas de que el capitán recordara lo que había dicho y le afirmara la invitación, así que trataba de no poner cara de desesperación cuando veía a Tezuka durante la escuela. Inclusive trataba de platicar con alguien cercano, cuando él estaba presente, y sacaba temas a relucir que incluían las palabras "familia, casa, invitación, cena" pero el otro chico no se daba ni por enterado.

También había hecho todo lo posible para no toparse con Atobe ni por error. El encuentro no sería amistoso para nada y no quería que el engreído le fuera a contar a Tezuka más pestes sobre él, haciendo que de plano el capitán decidiera dar por terminada la relación de "amistad" que tenía con él, con tal de seguir su "romance". Pero por alguna extraña razón el encuentro no se había dado y Syuusuke estaba agradecido por eso.

Las clases habían terminado y ese día no había práctica vespertina de tennis. El prodigio iba saliendo con Eiji del salón, cuando se toparon a Oishi y a Tezuka en el pasillo. Eiji lo abandonó vilmente y sin chistar cuando el subcapitán le pidió que lo acompañara a la biblioteca, logrando así quedarse solos.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con el consejo estudiantil, nos vemos- avisó el ojimiel, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria en la que estaba Fuji. El prodigio bufó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Había imaginado la ínfima posibilidad de que pudieran irse juntos a casa, pero las esperanzas se destrozaron tan rápido como fueron creadas.

-Por cierto, te espero hoy a las 7 en mi casa-

Sí Fuji no hubiera dado vuelta para confirmar que Tezuka era el que le había hablado, hubiera jurado que lo que escuchó había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero no era así. Tezuka se había detenido y lo veía, esperando su confirmación.

-S-seguro-fue lo único que pudo balbucear.

El capitán hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes agregar

-No llegues tarde-

Syuusuke sonrió. Al parecer dios le estaba dando un regalo.

……………………………………………………………..

A las 6:58, Fuji estaba en la puerta de la casa de Tezuka. Había ido sólo una vez y eso fue en primer año, cuando le pidió al ojimiel que lo ayudara a estudiar con un tema de biología que no entendía muy bien.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, con una sonrisa y un pastel de manzana.

Inhalo una buena bocanada de aire y tocó el timbre. Unos segundos después Tezuka abrió la puerta. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, color azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros que hacían ver al capitán muy atractivo. Fuji tuvo la necesidad de írsele encima y abrazarlo, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo y limitarse a sonreír.

-Hola, Tezuka-

-Pasa, la comida ya esta lista-

La casa del capitán era al estilo tradicional japonés, con el piso de madera, pantallas **Shoji,**un bonito jardín y un pequeño estanque incluido. Fuji siguió a Tezuka hasta el comedor, donde una mesa baja y rectangular ya estaba puesta. La familia del chico también estaba ahí, sentados en el piso sobre unos cojines. Sin embargo sólo estaban su madre y su abuelo, aún faltaba su padre.

-Buenas tardes, espero no molestar con mi presencia- el ojiazul hizo una reverencia y ofreció el pastel del manzana a la mujer- Espero que le guste este regalo.

Ayana, la madre de Tezuka, sonrió mientras se levantaba para recibir el pastel.

-Eres un niño muy lindo Fuji-kun. Cierto _amigo_ de Kunimitsu debería ser como tú- habló, mientras iba hacía la cocina. El capitán frunció el ceño levemente ante el comentario. Cuando había pronunciado la palabra "amigo", lo hizo en un tono nada disimulado de molestia e ironía. El prodigio trato de no darle mucha importancia, aunque una corazonada le dio a entender a quien se refería.

-Vamos chico, no seas tímido y toma lugar- dijo el abuelo. Fuji asintió mientras se sentaba al lado del señor. Tezuka se sentó al otro lado del prodigio.

-¿Mi padre no vendrá a cenar?- preguntó el ojimiel cuando vio a su madre regresar de la cocina y sentarse al lado del abuelo.

-No, vamos a empezar sin él-

Por alguna extraña razón, Fuji podía notar un choque entre Tezuka y su madre. Apenas eran unos roces, pero el tono con el que le hablaba la madre al chico era ciertamente frío y el ojimiel no la miraba mucho tiempo a los ojos. Y seguía con la corazonada de que cierto engreído llamado Atobe Keigo tenía que ver con eso.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La comida consistió en un plato de arroz, sopa miso, teriyaki, okonomiyaki y tempura helado como postre. Todos comieron muy gustosos. La madre de Tezuka tenía muy buen sazón y Fuji no paraba de decírselo cuando dio el último probado a su tempura.

-Me haces sonrojar, Fuji-respondía la mujer sonriendo.

-Es que de verdad es deliciosa, señora, espero que no se moleste si le pregunto que ingrediente secreto le pone a la comida, por que ni siquiera la comida de mi madre es tan deliciosa como ésta-insistía el ojiazul. Ganarse el agrado de la familia de Tezuka era sin duda crucial para futuras invitaciones a cenar de nuevo.

-Es cierto Ayana, cocinas muy bien, no hagas caso de los comentarios malintencionados de ciertas personas que no valen la pena- agregó el abuelo, mirando a su nieto con recelo. El ojimiel bufó.

-Abuelo, este no es momento para relucir el tema-

-Un nieto no me va a dar ordenes, aunque sea el presidente estudiantil de su escuela ni el capitán de su equipo de tennis-respondió el anciano en un tono de autosuficiencia muy parecido al que usaba Atobe para hablar de sus grandezas.

-Creo que ya me disculpé lo suficiente por lo que ocurrió antes- insistió el capitán algo enfadado mirando a su madre.

Ayana se puso del lado del abuelo.

-Unas disculpas no borran las groserías que hizo, Kunimitsu-

-¿Ese tipo ya conoce a Fuji? Debería ser tan amable y amistoso como él- agregó el abuelo mientras abrazaba al ojiazul por el cuello. Fuji se había quedado en silencio desde que la "discusión" había iniciado para pasar desapercibido, aunque escuchaba atentamente todo para no perderse ningún detalle. El ojiazul sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ese tipo se llama Atobe Keigo y sí, ya conoce a Fuji- respondió el chico mientras recogía todos los platos vacíos- con permiso- fue lo único que agregó mientras iba a la cocina a dejarlos.

Ayana, el abuelo y Syuusuke lo siguieron con la mirada.

-Perdona por lo que acaba de pasar, Fuji-kun- habló la mujer mientras suspiraba.

-No, no se disculpe-respondió el chico- Conozco a Atobe y es un chico bastante engreído. Que mala educación ha de tener para atreverse a hacerle una grosería a usted, señora Tezuka-

Ayana asintió.

-Vino a cenar hace más o menos tres semanas. Preparé muchos platillos distintos para el día que vino. Kunimitsu dijo que era un buen amigo suyo y que quería conocernos-

-Pero fue un verdadero martirio-agregó el abuelo- se la paso criticando cada uno de los platos con comentarios absurdos como "que estaba muy salado", "muy grasoso", "muy insípido" cuando no era cierto. Prácticamente dejo todo el plato lleno de comida mientras refunfuñaba algo de que "llegando a su casa, le diría a los cocineros que le hicieran comida de verdad". Sí mi hijo y yo no fuéramos los suficientemente educados, lo hubiéramos echado a patadas en ese mismo momento.

-¡Qué grosero!- exclamó el prodigio, sorprendido. Sin duda ahora entendía por que Tezuka no lo había invitado antes. Seguramente el teatrito que había armado Atobe había tenido como consecuencia la prohibición de las invitaciones a cenar.

El teléfono sonó y el capitán, que acababa de salir de la cocina, fue quien contestó. Los demás guardaron silencio. La conversación apenas si duro unos segundos.

-Muy bien, voy para allá- se despidió mientras colgaba el auricular.

-¿Quién era Kunimitsu?- preguntó su madre, poniéndose de pie.

-Mi padre-respondió mientras buscaba una chaqueta- se le ha perdido la cartera y no tiene dinero para regresar. Esta en la estación de trenes, iré por él en un taxi. No tardo, en cuanto regrese, te acompaño a tu casa, Fuji- agregó mientras veía al prodigio asentir con la cabeza.

Ayana lo siguió hasta la puerta para después entrar a la cocina y ponerse a lavar los platos. Fuji y el abuelo se quedaron solos.

-Bien Fuji, me has simpatizado mucho, de verdad- hablaba el señor de repente, sonriendo- ¿Te molestaría si bebemos algunas "bebidas fuertes" juntos?-

El ojiazul sonrió

-Sería un honor beber con usted-

-¿No se te suben? Kunimitsu apenas si aguanta un vaso pequeño de sake antes de marearse-

-No se preocupe, aguanto muy bien-

………………………………………………………..

-Ya estoy aquí-

Tezuka y su padre regresaron a la casa casi 45 minutos después de que el chico fue a recogerlo a la estación de trenes, en un trayecto que no tenía que haber demorado más de 20 minutos, pero por culpa del tráfico se habían retrasado. Ya iban a ser las 9 y el capitán tenía que acompañar al prodigio a su casa por cortesía, además quería aprovechar el trayecto para disculparse por lo infantil que había sido su abuelo y su madre por traer a flote una discusión que había sido incomoda. Sin embargo cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con un espectáculo:

Fuji estaba acostado en el piso, boca arriba y con ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba completamente dormido. Su abuelo tenía una botella de sake sobre la mesa y se reía solo.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- preguntó enojado.

Su padre miró curioso al chico que estaba dormido.

-¿Quién es él?-

-Es un amigo-respondió el chico mientras se acercaba al dormido para cerciorarse que de verdad estuviera dormido y no muerto. El olor a sake se escapaba por los labios entreabiertos del prodigio.

-Fuji está ebrio- masculló el capitán de Seigaku.

-Kunimitsu, no es mi culpa, hic-hablo su abuelo, quien empezaba a tener un tono rosáceo, muy subido, en las mejillas- yo le pregunté y Fuji dijo que era bueno soportando "bebidas fuertes".

El chico bufó. Seguramente Fuji se había referido a los jugos de Inui como "bebidas fuertes" cuando le habían preguntado, pero éstas no tenían nada que ver con el alcohol. Para no enojarse más con su abuelo decidió mejor irse de ahí. La pelea por culpa de Atobe aún estaba fresca y no quería hacer más profunda la herida. Tomó a Fuji por la cintura y lo cargo en su espalda, tal como si fuera un costal de papas, llevándoselo así a su habitación.

¿Por qué su familia había sido tan desconsiderada? Primero le habían armado un numerito a la hora de la cena y después emborrachaban a Fuji. Sin duda iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de invitar a alguien a su casa de nuevo.

Entró a su cuarto y con cuidado depositó al chico que llevaba cargando en su cama. Ya era algo tarde y Fuji no estaba en las mejores condiciones para regresar a su hogar. Lo mejor era que se quedara ahí y al día siguiente, que era sábado y no había clases, regresara a casa. Estaba a punto de levantarse para bajar a la sala y llamar a la familia del ojiazul para avisar que el chico no llegaría, cuando algo lo detuvo. Una mano se sujetó a la manga de su camisa, en cuanto dio media vuelta.

-Tezuka…-

El prodigio de Seigaku había despertado, aunque no del todo. Tenía los ojos semiabiertos y nublados. Al parecer, sólo lo había sujetado por movimiento reflejo. El capitán tomó la mano del chico y la separó de su camisa, sin embargo lo que hizo el ojiazul en respuesta fue sentarse en la cama.

-¿Fuji? ¿Estas bien?-Tezuka tomó asiento a su lado.

El prodigio se le quedo viendo y en un movimiento sorpresivo, abrazó al capitán. El ojimiel se quedó estático. Lo más probable era que Fuji era sonámbulo o algo por el estilo, pues no parecía estar despierto al cien por ciento. Tezuka sujetó con cuidado los brazos de Syuusuke y lo apartó de sí. El ojiazul lo miró atentamente para que unos segundos después, unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y empezaran a correr copiosamente por sus rojas mejillas.

-¿Fuji?-

Sin esperárselo siquiera, el ojiazul lo besó en la boca. Apenas era un apretón de labios pero de un momento a otro, Fuji sacó su lengua y la deslizó por los labios entreabiertos del capitán. Tezuka se sobresaltó sin saber que hacer. Estaba seguro que el prodigio hacía eso por que estaba ebrio y más dormido que despierto, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Empujarlo e irse de ahí? ¿Seguirle el juego? Fuji lo besó de nuevo y esta vez respondió. No era sino más que un movimiento torpe de labios pero la insistencia del menor hizo que Tezuka dejara atrás ese beso flojo, para besarlo con mayor intensidad.

El capitán trato de no darle importancia. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un beso que le daba un chico borracho y ya; no significaba nada, punto. Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba y un extraño nudo que se le formaba en la garganta era su principal indicador.

Fuji soltó un gemido cuando se separaron. Sonrió levemente ante la mirada del capitán y volvió a caer dormido tal y como si fuera una roca. Tezuka suspiró. Tomó una cobija y la colocó sobre el menor para que no sintiera frío en la noche. Todavía tenía que llamar a la casa del prodigio y darle una buena regañada a su abuelo por lo que había hecho. Salió de su cuarto no sin antes echarle un vistazo al chico que yacía dormido tranquilamente sobre su cama.

Apenas salió Tezuka del cuarto, Fuji sonrió entre sueños. Aunque no lo había hecho conscientemente, había logrado besar al chico que le gustaba y éste había correspondido el beso. Sin lugar a dudas había logrado anotar un valioso punto a su favor sin darse cuenta y como premio extra, había logrado que cierta sensación de calidez naciera en el pecho del capitán. Tal vez en un futuro, eso le daría una ventaja extra. Al fin y al cabo, quien anotara primero 5 puntos ganaba el juego y se llevaba consigo el premio mayor: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Atobe Keigo: 2

Fuji Syuusuke: 3

Fin del capitulo.

¡Listo! Terminé este capi~

Oh! ¡No puedo parar de pensar que soy una persona malvada! Espero tener pronto el perdón de las fans de la Imperial pair, lo siento.

¡Mientras tanto, nos vemos pronto!


End file.
